¡¿Qué es esa maldita imprimación?
by Little Miss Brightside
Summary: Sam se acercó hacia Emily. Leah bajó corriendo por las escaleras, arrastrando a Seth. Leah estaba hecha un desastre, pero también estaba que hechaba chispas. Necesitaba saber que era lo último que había dicho Sam, aquella cosa que había arruinado su vida.


Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer... ¿O no?

* * *

﻿¡¿Qué es esa maldita imprimación?!

Seth estaba en su cuarto, se limitaba a estar tumbado sobre su cama sin hacer nada. Tampoco es que hubiera mucho que hacer, básicamente sólo esperaba a que llegara el momento en que el partido diera inicio y pudiera bajar a verlo junto con su padre. Estaba jugando con una pelota, lanzándola hacia el techo y arapándola, una y otra vez. En eso, escuchó como en la habitación aún lado de la suya se azotaba una puerta.

Leah solía azotar la puerta de su habitación demasiadas veces, por lo que Seth ya se había acostumbrado. Siempre había una distinción entre los sonidos que causaba la puerta, y él ya había aprendido a distinguir todos los tonos. Depende de lo que pasaba, Leah azotaba la puerta con demasiada fuerza, que hacía que las paredes temblaran un poco, o sin fuerza pero con un ruido sordo, que se podía escuchar a una calle de su casa.

Esta vez, Seth se sorprendió al escuchar cómo se azotaba la puerta, se cerró con demasiada fuerza y con un golpe seco y después se escuchó un golpe en la puerta, como un puñetazo contra aquella delgada madera. Nunca antes su hermana había azotado la puerta provocando ese sonido, haciendo que él se preocupara sobre Leah. ¿Qué pudo haberle pasado? Escuchó como de la habitación de su hermana mayor provenían sollozos y gritos ahogados. Estaba llorando y estaba sufriendo demasiado por lo visto.

Salió de la pequeña habitación y se dirigió a la sala. Se detuvo a mitad del camino escaleras abajo al ver a sus padres susurrando.

-Se lo acaba de decir- le dijo su padre a su madre.

-¿Cómo pudo haber pasado? ¿No se supone que sólo eran leyendas?- Sue Clearwater dijo con un tono de sorpresa, dolor y amargura en su voz.

-Pues parece que no, es verdad. Tendremos una reunión del consejo esta noche.

-¿Pero cómo pudo resultar cierto? ¡Y tenía que ser con Emily! ¡Leah esta desecha por esto!

-Lo sé. Aunque a Emily tampoco le ha hecho mucha gracia el asunto. Trató de hablar con Leah, pero ella les gritó a Emily y a Sam que no quería que le volvieran a hablar nunca más y salió corriendo a la tormenta y corrió hasta aquí.

-Debería ser comprensible y dejar de actuar tan estúpidamente, es algo que ni Sam ni Emily desearon que pasara. No fue culpa de nadie, sólo sucedió.

-¿Tú serías comprensible si se tratara de ti?

- No es lo mismo Harry, tú no eres como es Sam. Ustedes se salvaron de eso.

-Sí, pero Leah es la peor parada en todo esto. Emily Young y Sam Uley están hechos el uno para el otro, y no hay nada que ella pueda hacer para evitarlo.

-Eso lo sé, Harry. ¿Acaso viste su cara cuándo llegó? Ella…- Seth sólo escuchó lo último como un leve susurro, ahora caminaba escaleras arriba. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Sam y Emily? ¿Qué demonios había pasado? ¿Qué le habían hecho a Leah?

Caminó hacia la recámara de su hermana y se detuvo enfrente de la puerta. Colocó su oreja sobre la madera de la puerta y escuchó los sollozos ahogados de su hermana. Se sentía mal al saber que la habían lastimado y que ella estaba deshecha. Se sentó en el suelo, aún lado de la puerta y apoyó su cabeza contra la pared. Se quedó ahí, escuchando los sollozos de su hermana, cómo se rompían cosas al estrellarse contra las paredes y sus conversaciones con ella misma acerca de porque le habían hecho esto Sam y Emily y que ella no lo merecía. Y tenía razón, su hermana no merecía eso, siempre había sido linda, atenta y amorosa con Sam. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Y qué rayos tenía que ver su prima Emily en esto? Así pasaron horas, y él seguía ahí en el suelo, brindándole de alguna manera su apoyo incondicional a su hermana.

Cuando escucho que los sollozos habían parado del todo, se levantó y tocó suavemente tres veces en la puerta.

-Pasa, Seth- le contestó Leah unos minutos después.

Él entró a la habitación lentamente. Había cosas destrozadas por doquier, especialmente los regalos que Sam le había dado durante su noviazgo. Ella estaba sentada en el suelo, aún lado de su cama, sosteniendo algo entre sus manos. Se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado en el piso. Ahora que ya estaba más cerca, se dio cuenta de que lo que sostenía Leah entre sus manos era una fotografía de Sam y de ella, ambos sonreían mientras se abrazaban, parecían felices. Ambos se quedaron contemplando la fotografía, no podían creer que habían la habían tomado tan sólo hace dos semanas

-No me ama… Ya no, Seth- dijo ella rompiendo el silencio. Leah tenía lágrimas en sus ojos. –Ama a Emily. ¡Él me lo dijo!- su voz se quebró cuando pronunció la última frase. -Me dijo que lo nuestro debía terminar, que él debía estar con Emily. ¡Con nuestra prima, Seth! ¡No puedo creerlo!

Leah comenzó a tallarse los ojos, estaba deshecha. Ella amaba a Sam con toda su alma y saber que Sam amaba a Emily no le había sentado nada bien, era como una puñalada a su indefenso corazón. Pero Seth sabía que tenía que ser fuerte, Leah siempre lo había sido, y esta ocasión seguramente sería más fuerte de lo que nunca antes fue.

-Creí que era mi amiga, era mi mejor amiga, casi como una hermana... ¿Cómo pudo haberme hecho eso?- susurraba entre sus sollozos. Las lágrimas que corrían por sus enrojecidas y sucias mejillas caían en la fotografía. La manchaban, y justo caían en la cara de Sam, como si dieran a entender que todo había acabado entre ellos dos.

–Estoy sola, Seth. No tengo a nadie.- dijo después de un largo rato. Su voz sonaba más clara, parecía que ya estaba más calmada que tan sólo unos minutos antes y muchísimo más tranquiloa que cuando había llegado a la casa.

Seth la abrazó. –Me tienes a mí, Leah. Siempre estaré a tu lado. Te lo prometo –ella le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y correspondió el abrazó de su hermano. Sus lágrimas mojaron la playera de su hermano, pero a él no le importaba, quería ayudar a su hermana con lo que había pasado, aunque no comprendiera nada. Él beso su mejilla y le limpió las lágrimas que no paraban de correr por sus mejillas. Nunca le había gustado verla llorar, y menos si alguien había roto su corazón.

Ambos volvieron a examinar la fotografía en las manos de Leah, cuando de pronto se escucharon unos quejidos, seguidos de un lamento, provenientes de la sala. Ambos se levantaron y salieron de la habitación. Se quedaron parados al pie de la escalera, y asomaron sus cabezas para ver que estaba pasando. Ahí estaban Billy, el viejo Quil Ateara, la señora Uley, Sam, quien cargaba a alguien en sus brazos, y sus padres. Cuando Leah vio a Sam, hizo una mueca de dolor, dio un respingo y soltó un gruñido por lo bajo. Seth, inmediatamente después tomó la mano de su hermana mayor. Su madre era quien había gritado y estaba sollozando.

–¡No era mi intención! ¡No quería hacerlo!- ladraba Sam, mientras colocaba a la chica desmayada que llevaba en brazos en el sillón. Emily. Leah apretó la mano de su hermano y con la mano que tenía libre, trataba de secar las lágrimas que volvían a salir de sus ojos.

–¡Perdí el control! ¡No sabía lo que hacía!

–¿Qué sucedió exactamente, muchacho? –preguntó el viejo Quil Ateara.

–Se lo dije, le dije todo. Le dije que todas las leyendas eran ciertas, que yo era uno de ellos. Que había terminado con Leah porque ella era mi imprimación. Se molestó y empezó a gritar. Y yo igual me moleste y perdí el control, y ella estaba demasiada cerca y… y… –su voz se quebró, impidiéndole continuar.

Seth y Leah se fijaron en Emily, quien estaba bañada en sangre. Tenía tres heridas de donde provenía la sangre; las heridas empezaban desde su ojo derecho, recorrían su hombro, y terminaban en su brazo. Al verlas, Leah se metió un puño en la boca y ahogó un grito.

-Esta muy malherida- observó Billy, hablando por primera vez.

-¿Creen que mejore?- preguntó Sam. Leah volvió a soltar un gruñido. Era obvio que a ella le molestaba que Sam se preocupara por su prima.

–Hay que llevarla cuanto antes al hospital –dijo Sue, entre sollozos. Su voz tenía una nota de alarma.

–¡Imposible! El Doctor Cullen trabaja ahí. –dijo Billy visiblemente molesto.

–Tendremos que ignorar eso, es por su bien. ¡Podría morir si se queda aquí! –dijo Harry. En cuanto lo dijo, todos en la casa hicieron una mueca de desagrado.

–Bien, vamos entonces. Sue, quédate aquí, podríamos necesitar algo. Sam, súbela al auto. Date prisa, muchaco, puede que sus heridas empeoren- dijo Harry.

-De acuerdo, yo me encargo de ella, es mi imprimación.

Sam se acercó hacia Emily. Leah bajó corriendo por las escaleras, arrastrando a Seth, quién aún sujetaba su mano. Todo el mundo se calló al verlos bajar. Leah estaba hecha un desastre, gracias a sus anteriores sollozos y las lágrimas que ahora corrían por sus mejillas. Pero también estaba que echaba chispas. Necesitaba saber que era esa última cosa que había dicho Sam, aquella cosa que le había arruinado la vida.

-¡¿Qué es esa maldita imprimación?!

* * *

Hola a todos! Espero que les haya gustado (?) Bueno, pues a mi si me gusto xD

Leah es un personaje que me encanta, no es mi favorito.. pero me encanta! Y a Seth lo adoro! Respecto a Emily... me era indiferente hasta que escuche una canción desde el punto de vista de Leah y ahora la odio! grrr y a Sam siempre lo odie. Auinque haya hallado a Bella.. yo lo odio! GRRR

Bueno, recuerden que los reviews son como la pasta de dientes, ¡te dejan los dientes blanquísimos! Comprobado por la Asociación de Dentistas

Nos leemos!


End file.
